Literal Sense
by OnceUponADane
Summary: What if Regina gave her heart (literally) to Emma instead of Robin Hood to protect against Zelena? The only problem is, how long could Emma hold onto the heart physically without being deeply emotionally affected?


**A/N: To one of my best friends, Marie Rosario. You mean the absolute world to me. I KNOW WHAT YOU'RE THINKING. WHAT THE HELL DID YOU WRITE DANE HAHAHA. I want to introduce you to this. I know we are impossibly distanced from each other, but as always, I love you until the end of time, and wherever you go, I'll always find you. Happy Birthday!**

-swan queen-

"Fuck no."

"Emma honestly just list-"

'NO."

Regina clenched her jaw in frustration, wondering how it had ever come down to this, arguing with a sad excuse for an adult over her only chance at survival. Back in her realm, there would be no argument, just easy submission at the foot of her throne. She quelled her rising anger in favor of an impassive façade. The potential calamity of the situation required a level head.

" challenged me to a witch duel. Do you have any idea what that means? The gravity of it?"

"So you shoot your fireballs out of your palms or whatever and take her down, what's the big deal?"

"The _big deal _is I can't waltz in there with my heart in my chest! It's vulnerable to attack, and as unfortunate as it is you're the best protection I can think of."

Fate was never on Regina's side. She surmised the mystical forces that were at work have not yet acknowledged that she had turned over a new leaf for the sake of her son. So as she glared at the exasperated sky blue eyes staring back at her, she realized she had no iota of patience to provide. Emma was her only chance.

The blonde squirmed uncomfortably before sighing. "Tell me how it works again."

Regina straightened her posture, pleased that Emma was at least open to the idea.

"I use my magic to pull my heart out of my chest, and plunge it into your ribcage next to your heart, the-"

"REGINA THAT SOUNDS PAINFUL AS FUCK."

"WILL YOU LET ME FINISH MISS SWAN?" Regina growled back. The diners turned around to gawk at the duo. Why they decided to meet at Granny's was a mystery; it was the town epicenter of dramatic confrontations, and people love their gossip.

"Sorry sorry," mumbled the Savior, raising both her hands in a signal of peace.

"As I was saying, my heart will be placed next to yours, quite literally attached to it. You've proven that your heart is impervious to being ripped out of you and by its nature, it will also keep mine from being stolen."

Emma knew immediately that she was going to accept Regina's request; she found that she had grown fond of the uptight mayor. She decided to play coy, just because she loved to see how she could make the Mayor blow steam from her ears.

"Yeah, and why should I even do that for you, Madame Mayor? Its not like you're my favorite person." She slouched in the seat of her booth and stretched out her legs, a picture of ease. Regina was a stark contrast, rigid in her tension and furious at her dependency on Emma.

"You do wish to survive, do you not? If Zelena kills me this whole town suffers. As much as you wish to believe it, dear, I am not evil." Emma sensed a long tirade approaching and barely contained her smirk. "I take care of all the people in Storybrooke; no one is homeless except for that problematic Aladdin child, the economy is blooming, and thanks to the curse lifting everyone is back with their loved ones. It's a beautiful, quaint little town and without me it won't-"

"Relax I'll do it."

"Then why did you-"

"Your mad face is hot."

Regina was caught off guard, and not for the first time. Since she and Emma had become civil with each other, Emma has engaged her with light flirtation, commenting about her scent that day or the perfect lines of her mouth. It never ceases to make the queen's cheeks burn red as blood.

Regina leaned over the table, nails digging in for some semblance of balance. She looked Emma straight in the eye. "Do not toy with me, Miss Swan, you don't have the capacity to handle me."

Emma was never one to back out of a challenge. "You haven't even given me a chance to prove myself to you," she said lightly, before changing the subject. "So let's do this magical heart transplant. When, where?"

"Now. Apothecary." She rose from her chair and gestured for Emma to follow her, only to realize she had walked to the diner.

"Dammit," she muttered under her breath. Emma, for some inexplicable reason had managed to pick up her tells and realized the issue immediately.

"My bug's over there. Lets go."


End file.
